1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display (FED), and more particularly, to a method for assembling a spacer for maintaining a constant interval between an anode plate and a cathode plate, and to an FED employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to a conventional field emission display (FED) of FIG. 1, an anode plate 11 and a cathode plate 12 face to each other, maintained at a constant spacing by a spacer 13. A plurality of micro tips 14 are formed on a cathode 12a of the cathode plate 12. The micro tips 14 are surrounded and exposed by an insulating layer 15. Gates 17 are formed on the insulating layer 15. A fluorescent film 18 is formed under an anode 11a of the anode plate 11.
In manufacturing the FED, the spacer 13 is formed by screen-printing and curing a glass paste several times, using a mask 19.
By the screen-printing method, it is known that the screen-printing and the curing must be repeated approximately 7 times to form the spacer 13 giving a spacing of approximately 200 .mu.m between the anode plate 11 and the cathode plate 12. The process repetitions are proportional to the spacing between the anode plate 11 and the cathode plate 12. The screen-printing method requires repetition of screen-printing and curing and thus manufacturing spacers requires much time. Also, in the screen-printing, the glass paste may flow down, and it is difficult to increase an aspect ratio, i.e., the ratio of the height of the spacer 13 to the width thereof, to 1 or more, due to an alignment error of the screen.
Further, some of the electrons emitted from the micro tips 14 collide with the spacer 13 made of glass, and are dispersed.